quiet night
by Tune4Toons
Summary: A shared moment of silence, but no home to return to. — hinted Chrom/M!Robin.


The sound of only his footsteps confirmed no one else was around, but Chrom's destination wasn't far. Scattered voices within the company whispered rumours of a lone tactician travelling away from the group to rest by a tree. Tonight was the celebration of their victory against Gangrel, but such an event without their tactician was something Chrom couldn't have.

Night hid dark colours from view, but from twenty metres away, he spotted the shadow of a figure perched up against a tree. With a closer view, the figure had on a hood, shoulders slumped as his legs sprawled out, and hidden face tilted up to stare at the sky. For the first time, it occurred to him how dead the figure appeared, a rag doll carefully placed against the tree with no energy to straighten himself up the way he used to when he was more alive.

Chrom slipped into a seat beside him, leaning against the same tree as he let out a sigh. "It's not like you to be hiding, Robin."

Robin didn't move, and his hood only added to their increasing distance even though they sat mere centimetres apart. This wasn't the tactician who'd talk strategy for hours, but then again, they no longer needed a strategy to use anymore.

Eventually, Robin spoke: "It's finally over."

"For now."

Talking used to be easy, though the prolonging silence made words harder to find, but Chrom didn't stop trying.

"Everyone's waiting for you to come back. It's the last night before people start heading home."

No answer. Albeit yes, everyone had their lives to attend to after all, and Chrom would need to return to Ylisse as well— A thought came, and he sucked in a breath as he glanced back at his companion. What of Robin? He had no memories, no past life to return to.

"Where will you go after this?"

Robin shrugged, but Chrom knew he didn't need to hear an answer to know what he'd say anyway.

"How about coming back to Ylisse with me? It'd be fun seeing you around."

This time, he shook his head. "It wouldn't feel right."

"You're always welcomed there, Robin. And where will you go? What if we need you back?"

He paused for a moment. "I'll return when the time comes as well, but for now, Ylisse needs you. The court still suspects me for my amnesia among other things, and besides," he turned to face him, but Chrom still couldn't make out his face from under his hood, "you'll have to find a queen soon."

"Do I need one?"

"The people expect you to have an heir."

He'd forgotten about that— no. It was more of him not wanting to think about it. Soon he stared at Robin's hood. He didn't like the way it blocked his view, how it covered the proof of a living person behind the puppet silhouette. Without thinking about it, he started tugging at his hood, pulling it off to reveal his white hair—almost silver—under the moonlight.

Robin turned and stared at him. Much better, now Chrom could see his face. A few scratches from the last battle marked his cheeks, but he was still whole. Still breathing. Still here.

"You don't need to hide from me," Chrom said, though it came out more like a whisper. "I thought you knew better than that."

A slight tint of pink crept up in Robin's cheek, and he turned away. For the first time, Chrom realised they've never had a moment to themselves where war wasn't involved, so he breathed it in and rested his head on Robin's shoulder. Robin tensed up for a second before relaxing again.

"You don't need me."

A pause. "For a tactician, you've never been more wrong." Normally Chrom would argue further, voice raised as he'd lay out all his reasons why. Eyes started drooping, but he was just glad Robin was here. "Come home with me," he mumbled, "and at least help me pick out a queen."

Robin's gaze turned toward the side. He wanted to list out every argument of why he couldn't stay, yet when he opened his mouth, he no longer had the energy to stifle more than a yawn and a whisper. "You really don't understand, do you?"

But Chrom's eyes were already fast shut, so Robin stayed there, eyes drooping shut as well.

He sighed.


End file.
